


Pannenhilfe

by anja79



Series: 120min_Challenge [11]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Tatort Münster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anja79/pseuds/anja79
Summary: Titel: PannenhilfeTeam: SonneChallenge: Farben: Orange Warnweste- Fürs TeamFandom: Tatort MünsterRating: P12Genre: FreundschaftWarnungen: -Zusammenfassung: Jemand braucht Hilfe :)Wörter: 786Anmerkungen: Mein dritter Text. Läuft gerade :)





	Pannenhilfe

In der letzten Zeit kam er nicht dazu sich abends noch etwas zu kochen. Deshalb beschränkte er sich darauf etwas Schnelles wie belegte Brote zu essen oder Pizza zu bestellen. Heute Mittag war Boerne kurz im Büro vorbei gekommen, um ihm seinen Abschlussbericht zu bringen. Außerdem hatte er natürlich bemerkt, dass Thiels Ernährung in der letzten Zeit sehr ungesund war. Weshalb er ihn, wie er es nannte, zu einem „ausgewogenen“ Abendessen bei sich eingeladen hatte. Thiel war eigentlich nicht so begeistert, da er sich nach dem ganzen Stress einen gemütlichen Abend hatte machen wollen. Aber essen musste er ja schließlich auch, also willigte er ein.

Auf dem Nachhauseweg hatte er dann doch noch einen Abstecher gemacht und eine Flasche Wein besorgt.

Gerade als er bei Boerne klingeln wollte, klingelte sein Handy. „Bitte kein neuer Fall“, betete er still. Als er aufs Display schaute, war es sein Vater.

„Moinsen Vaddern.“

„Hallo Junge. Ich hab‘ da ein kleines Problem.“

„Ach nee. Warum wundert mich das jetzt nicht“, brummte Thiel.

„Mein Taxi streikt mal wieder…“, erklärte Herbert.

„Bei dieser Schrottkarre ja kein Wunder“, fiel ihm Thiel ins Wort.

„Es liegt wohl eher daran, dass ich vor der Fahrt nicht vollgetankt habe“, gab Herbert zu.

„Und nun?“, fragte Thiel und wusste im selben Moment schon die Antwort.

„Junge, du musst mir nur einen Kanister bringen, mehr nicht“, entgegnete Herbert.

„Wo bist du denn?“

„Auf der Autobahn zwischen Osnabrück und Münster.“

„Wo?“, fragte Thiel ungläubig.

„War‘n Krankentransport. Gut bezahlt“, antwortete Herbert freudig.

„Herr Thiel, wo bleiben Sie denn, das Essen wird kalt“, mischte sich plötzlich Boerne ein.

„Sorry, aber Vaddern kam dazwischen“, erklärte Thiel und hielt mit einer Hand unten das Handy zu.

„Wo drückt den Schuh?“, fragte Boerne gleich nach.

Thiel erklärte ihm kurz und bündig, worum es ging.

„Sagen Sie ihm wir sind schon auf dem Weg. Er soll sich solange hinter die Leitplanke stellen, bis wir da sind.“

„Vaddern, haste das mitgekommen? Alles klar, bis gleich“, beendete Thiel das Gespräch.

„Ihr Herr Vater wird hoffentlich die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen einhalten, die in diesem Fall zu beachten sind.“

„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher“, entgegnete Thiel seufzend.

„Da mir die Sicherheit meiner Mitfahrer wichtig ist, finden Sie Ihre Warnweste jedenfalls im Ablagefach in der Beifahrertür“, erklärte Boerne.

Thiel schaute ihn überrascht an. „Sonst legen Sie auf Sicherheit doch auch keinen Wert, vor allem auf Ihre eigene.“

„Im Straßenverkehr auf jeden Fall. Ich habe in der Fahrertür ebenfalls eine liegen“, entgegnete Boerne.

Thiel grinste und sparte sich weitere Worte.

Als sie bei Herbert ankamen, saß dieser neben seinem Auto auf der Leitplanke und rauchte. Das Warndreieck hatte er wenigstens aufgestellt.

„Mensch Vaddern. Du bist doch lebensmüde“, grummelte Thiel los als er auf ihn zuging.  
„Ach Junge. Nun mach mal halb lang. Es gibt gefährlichere Orte als die Autobahn“, winkte Herbert ab.

„Guten Abend Herr Thiel Senior. Sie sollten vielleicht mal an einen Auffrischungskurs in Sachen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen im Notfall auf der Autobahn teilnehmen“, schlug Boerne vor.

„Nabend Herr Professor. Alles Bestens“, erwiderte Herbert.

Thiel gab ihm den Kanister und setzte seinem Vater den Kopf ordentlich zu recht.

„Da Ihr Herr Vater jetzt gut versorgt ist, können wir uns eigentlich wieder auf den Heimweg machen. Vielleicht ist das Abendessen ja noch einigermaßen genießbar“, beendete Boerne die Diskussion zwischen den beiden.

Thiel nickte. Ob er seinem Vater etwas sagte oder nicht, er machte eh was er wollte. Der reinste Dickschädel. „Tschüss Vaddern. Wir sehen uns.“

„Tschüss Frankie. Auf Wiedersehen Herr Professor. Danke für die Hilfe.“

Wieder zu Hause angekommen, war das Essen nach dem Aufwärmen etwas verkocht. Boerne war etwas verstimmt aber Thiel fand, es schmeckte immer noch sehr gut. Und sein Wein passte gut zu dem Fisch und dem Gemüse. Boerne ließ sich sogar zu einem Kompliment hinreißen.

 

***

 

Am nächsten Tag nutzte er die Mittagspause, um noch ein paar Besorgungen zu machen. Er hatte sich überlegt, Boerne heute Abend zum Essen einzuladen, da sein Vater ja Schuld war, dass das Essen gestern Abend fast schiefgegangen war. Und auch als Dankeschön, dass er ihn ganz selbstlos gefahren hatte. Er hatte außerdem rausbekommen, wo sein Vater seine Mittagspause verbrachte. Herbert saß gerade mit dem Rücken zu ihm an einer Würstchenbude und genoss sein Essen.

Thiel schlich leise zum Auto, öffnete die Fahrertür und legte die Warnweste in das Ablagefach. Sein Vater würde sie wahrscheinlich nie benutzen, aber er hatte jetzt wenigstens eine. Mit langen Diskussionen kam er ja nicht weiter. Leise schloss er die Tür wieder und machte sich aus dem Staub. Thiel grinste.

Boerne begrüßte am Abend seine Aktion mit seinem Vater. Er meinte, es sei schon schwierig einen Dickschädel zu bekehren. Dabei schaute er Thiel lange an. Thiel wusste gar nicht, was Boerne meinte. Er war doch immer pflegeleicht und einsichtig.


End file.
